You Just Have to Wait
by othcheergirly53
Summary: Rachel is frustrated when her boyfriend of 10 years has not proposed. With a upcoming trip to their hometown grant her her wish? Or will drama change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I'm back! With a Matt and Rachel story this time! I don't know why I adore this couple so much. So enjoy (:**

_10 years ago:_

_ Matt Rutherford always has been a quiet jock. I usually don't tend to fall for shy guys. I mean communication is a fundamental key in a relationship, right? I had always noticed Matt, who couldn't? He was gorgeous with a little mystery. Matt had just enough of that mysterious bad boy charm that I find attractive. With his amazing dancing, strong build, gorgeous smile…Rachel focus! _

_ Okay anyway onto my dilemma. Finn has decided that now that Quinn has had the baby that he can forgive her. I mean, I shouldn't really be shocked. It's always going to be Finn and Quinn's world, the rest of us just vanish in their path. Puck was pretty broken up about it. I think that is why I got so close to him. I feel the need to adopt the lost puppy types. Don't tell him I said that, he would be so angry. Since my friendship with Puck, I have gained friends in Brittany and Santana also. Who in return brought Matt and Mike into our little group. Sure, the original geeks will always be some of my closest friends; but there was something about my new friends that I knew they would become my best friends. _

_ San and Britt have introduced me to fashion. I never knew the joy I could find in Sex and the City. In case you didn't know, it is not as promiscuous as it sounds. Well if you take out the fornication. Anyway, they have inspired me to change my wardrobe. Jeans, dresses, shoes, shorts, cute tops! I am in love. Since my makeover, I have noticed a change in my reputation. Guys I don't even know are hitting on me. I never thought it would happen, but my obsession for popularity has been found. _

_ So, I may be exaggerating just a little. I am still not as popular as the cheerios but I am not being slushied either, so I'll take it. Matt, Puck, and Mike became strangely protective of me. Finn's eyes have, but of course, found their way back to me. Quinn has noticed and is not exactly happy, but she isn't such a bitch to me now. _

_ I felt the need to explain all of this because well, I may die today. No seriously, I have no ride home and I may die on the walk home. Have you seen those TV shows where the young pretty girl gets murdered on her walk home by the old creepy perverted men? That is totally going to be me. San and Britt are planning on meeting me at my house later but they had cheerios practice late today. Puck had to babysit his little sister. I have no idea where Matt and Mike are! God what good are friends if they cannot save you? _

_ I am freezing my ass off too! Excuse my language; my anger has seemed to have taken over me. I have only made it past the parking lot but I am so cold. At least I won't have to do my elliptical tonight. I am glad that I am wearing jeans and jackets now instead of my old skirt and sweater combo. The bad thing about leather jackets? They are not as warm as they are cute. I begin to hear footsteps behind me. I bring my arms around myself and start to walk faster. Do not look back, Rachel it will bring you no good. Just keep walking, there is nothing wrong. The footsteps are coming closer now. I hold my breath. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump quickly while turning around. I scream without looking at the person._

"_Rachel! It's okay, it's just me. I won't hurt you. Relax, it's just me Matt." Matt says as he holds onto my shoulders. I breathe heavily and look up. Surely, it is his gorgeous face. _

"_Matt! You scared me half to death! I thought you were some psycho killer who finds pleasure in killing young attractive girls. Not that I think that I am attractive, or that I am conceited or anything. I mean, I think I am attractive but I'm not self absorbed or anything. You cannot just sneak up on people like that! Matthew Rutherford, your mother must have taught you better!" I say quickly and he looks amused. _

"_First of all, I am sorry. Second, no killer it's just me. Also, you are very attractive and it's okay to admit that. I don't think you are conceited. Finally, my mother taught me better by not allowing pretty girls walk home alone." He says smiling at me. I smile back and nod._

"_Well, alright then. I guess we should head home, San and Britt will be there soon enough and I would like to prepare appropriate snacks." I say and I hear him chuckle. He shrugs off his letterman jacket and holds it out for me. _

"_I can't take your jacket, Matt, you will freeze!" I say. He extends his jacket to me again._

"_Take it, Rachel, I am fine and you look freezing. Besides, I have a hoodie on." He says and I smile graciously and accept the jacket._

"_Why thank you, kind sir." He chuckles and I smile up at him. _

_On the walk to my house, I learn just about everything about Matt. His favorite color is red. He has a little brother and loving parents. His dad is the one who told him to pursue dancing and that he can play football and still dance. His mother is a vet but is also an amazing cook. He watches So You Think You Can Dance and wishes to one day try out with Mike. He has always wanted to move out to either Los Angeles or New York. We talked about much more also. _

_ I told him about my birth mom and my two loving gay fathers. He was shocked to find out that my favorite color is not pink but purple. I told him how I do love my fathers but I miss not having a mother figure. He found out about my back up plan of becoming a vocal therapist if I don't end up on Broadway. I told him that I too love So You Think You Can Dance and would completely vote for both he and Mike when they get on the show. _

_ The more I found out about Matt, the more I liked him. He has ambition, heart, and character. Plus the sparks between us are undeniable. I just hope he feels the same. As we arrive at my house, I begin to feel disappointed that the walk has ended. I look up at him and smile. _

"_Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I start off saying and he suddenly stops me._

"_Look Rachel, I know that we recently started becoming close friends and I don't want to ruin it but I need to take this chance. I like you, Rach. I know I'm no Puck or Finn, but I'm a good guy and I would really like to go out with you sometime. I have wanted you to be my girlfriend since sectionals and so there it is." He says quickly and looks down at me. I process all the information and look up at him. He looks a little sad._

"_Oh, I'm sorry I should probably go. Forget I said anything." Matt says as he starts to walk away. I put a hand on his elbow and he turns around. I lean up and place a chaste kiss on his lips. _

"_I was just processing, Matt. I like you too. There was always the obvious attraction to you, but the more I learned about you the more I liked. I'd love to go out with you." I say and he smiles and kisses me again with more passion. _

_We break away after a minute and smile at each other while catching our breath. I realize that I am still wearing his jacket and so I shrug it off._

"_Here is your jacket back, thank you." I say smiling. He just shakes his head and smiles at me._

"_You can keep it. My girl is supposed to wear my jacket, right?" He says smiling. I smile back coyly. _

"_So, I'm your girl?" I say looking at him through my eyelashes. _

"_Damn right you are. Now I think San and Britt will be here soon so I should head home. I'll call you tonight." He says winking at me. I smile and nod. He leans down to kiss me one more time and walks away. _

Present Day:

I smile as I remember past memories. New York is having a very cold winter this year. I sit in my apartment looking out the window at the snow. There is something so magical about a snowy city at night.

The sound of the fire crackling fills the room. My hot chocolate warms my body. I am wearing my UGGs and a blanket to stay warm. Even though it has been ten years, I am constantly brought back to that magical day. I smile as I feel a pair of arms wrap around my arms and a kiss is placed on my head.

"Hey baby! Sorry I took so long. You know how Mike gets when he gets an idea about a new routine. Britt says hi, by the way." Matt says as he grabs his own mug and sits next to me. He places some of the blanket over his lap and puts his arms around me. I sigh as I lean into his embrace.

"I am looking forward to seeing everyone. I feel like it has been so long since we have been home. Promise me we will get to actually spend time together this holiday. I know you have to focus on the choreography for the new season of So You Think You Can Dance but you have a little while." I say and he smiles at me.

"I always have time for you. Besides, I just told Mike that we cannot spend every minute on the routine. My mom also says hello and she expects a call soon." He says and I nod.

"How is my future mother-in-law?" I say smiling even though this is a sore subject. It has been ten years since Matt and I have started dating. 10 years! You think he would have proposed by now, but no! I have been as subtle as a gun! When will he get the hint?

"She's good and how do you know I won't get sick of you?" He says jokingly and I roll my eyes. "Rach, the time will come and when it does you will know. You will have a ring on your finger someday, so be patient." He says winking at me.

"I have been patient for years, but I'll let you do it in your own way. But how romantic would it be if you proposed Christmas morning with all our loved ones around." I say smiling and he kisses me.

"Wait silly girl. The time will come. Now how about we turn on a Christmas movie in our room and oh I don't know celebrate a little?" He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"And what, precisely, are we celebrating?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He puts both of our mugs down and picks me up as I squeal. He starts off to our bedroom.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I am dating a Broadway turned major movie picture star?" He says and I giggle. Oh yes, did I mention I am now in a movie? Wicked is becoming a movie and yes I am the lead.

"By all means then, celebrate away." I say as he drops me onto the bed. I giggle and he pounces on top of me.

A few hours later we are cuddling while watching Miracle on 34th street. I smile at the movie while Matt lazily strokes my arm up and down. I begin to drift to slumber when my phone rings. I groan and Matt hands me my phone.

"It's San." Matt says and I smile a little.

"Hey San! How are you?" I ask and I hear her huff.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you better start explaining yourself!" I look confused and Matt looks at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?" I ask and she sighs.

"Why am I just now finding out that my best friend is becoming a movie star? And by Perez Hilton of all people!" She says angrily.

"San, I literally just found out today and Matt is the only one I told. I am very sorry though and will give you those shoes you have been eyeing of mine." I say and she squeals.

"Okay you are forgiven! Speaking of Matt, has he gotten enough balls to pop the question yet?" I laugh loudly and tell Matt what she said. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the movie.

"Unfortunately, no. Maybe Puck can talk some sense into him. He was the king of no commitment and you guys got married straight out of college." I say and she chuckles.

"Oh, I know. We are just full of surprises. Now I will let you and the future fiancé to get back to your post sex bubble." She says and my eyes widen.

"How the hell do you know that?" I ask.

"Rachel, you just got huge news. Matt jumps you like every chance he gets, I knew he would probably say you two need to celebrate or some shit like that. By the way, when your ass gets back to Lima it is girls night at the club with Britt." I laugh.

"Hell yeah! I am all for that. I have a feeling three boys will not approve of this plan, however." I say and Matt looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Screw them, they can get over it. Okay now Puck is getting pissed. He says hi by the way. Tell Matt he says to grow a pair! Love you!" She says as she hangs up. I laugh and turn to Matt.

"San and Puck say to grow a pair. Also you are going to have a guys night when we get back." 'I say and he looks at me skeptically.

"I don't know if I like the sound of you three together alone." He says as he pulls me to lie on his chest.

"I know, I know. Do you think its weird that our friends always know when we have sex?" I ask and he chuckles.

"No weirder than us talking to them while naked in bed." He says and I laugh and nod.

"Hey Matt?" I say looking up at him.

"Yeah baby?"

"You know that even if you don't ask me anytime soon that I love you, right?" I say and he smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I do, and I love you too Rach." He says and we both drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! I am back with a quick update. I will update Exciting New Year next (: Thank you so much for the alerts and favorite stories! You guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Glee. **

**Replies to Reviews:**

**LOVEtaylorlautner: Thanks so much! I'm not a like huge fashionista but I like staying current with style so I wanted to add it to the story. San and Puck did get married. It was something that I was not planning but as I was writing, it just seemed to fit. San and Puck in the story, as you will see, are going to be similar and the beginning of their relationship will be shown a little but it will definitely be a little OOC. I also am more of a puckleberry fan, but Matt and Rachel just interest me. As do Mike and Rachel, haha so I guess we have that in common. **

**LoLness '-': Thank you so much! I am glad you like it! I do like Mike and Rachel also, but admittedly I am a huge puckleberry fan. Rachel's makeover needed to happen, haha. I love the San, Britt, and Rachel friendship so that also needed to happen. Here is your update (:**

**Twilight Gleek: Thank you so much! I hope it stays on of your favorites (: Here is your update! **

**Onto the story:**

I woke up to the sounds of pans sizzling and the smell of food. I smile and turn to see Matt's side of the bed empty. He rarely makes me breakfast because he usually has to leave early for the dance studio but he is an amazing cook. I close my eyes for a minute and then I smell coffee. I cannot start my day without a cup of coffee. I smile and get up off the bed. I find Matt's shirt on the ground and slip it over my body. I pull my underwear back on and head to the bathroom. I made sure to brush my teeth and hair before walking into the kitchen. I smile when I see our table made up with roses as the center piece. Matt must have gone to the store early this morning. I turn to see Matt's back to me as he finishes breakfast. I see two coffee mugs full by the coffee pot. It is surprises like this that make me so patient in waiting for that ring. Matt has never failed to show me that he loves me.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and kiss his bare back. He jumps a little in surprise before turning his head to see me. Matt smiles and pecks my lips.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He says before putting the eggs, bacon, and pancakes on plates and turning off the stove.

"Good morning, what is with the big breakfast?" I ask before letting go of him and helping him bring the food to the table. I grabbed our coffee cups and we both headed to the table.

"I know we celebrated last night, but I just wanted to do one more thing for you. You are amazing, Rach, and Hollywood better prepare for your takeover." He says and I lean over to kiss him.

"Well thank you, but they better prepare for us! You and Mike are hugely popular choreographers, mister!" He chuckles and pecks me one more time before filling our plates. I smile and dig into my breakfast.

"Thanks baby. What does your schedule look like today?" He asks.

"Well, I have my last show for Spring Awakening this afternoon which will be sad. But before that I have a lunch with the director of Wicked as a sort of calm before the storm meeting. Then after the show I have a cast party, which should end around 9. Finally I have to pack for Ohio, I hate that I postponed that because we leave tomorrow! What about you?" I ask as I continue to eat my delicious breakfast.

"Damnit, I too have to pack tonight. I am hitting the studio pretty much all day. I am teaching 4 classes today and then working on the new routine." He says as he scarfs down his breakfast. This, unfortunately, means he has to hurry.

"Oh yeah! How is the routine going? I cannot wait to see it! You have a few weeks before it airs on the show though, so that is good." I ask as I eat my pancakes.

"It's going well. We are going a bit old school in music though. Remember that Justin Beiber song you liked? With Sean Kingston? Well it got stuck in my head so I suggested it to Mike and he liked it. We are trying to create it now. It will be hard without Mike here but we will get it done." He said and I smiled. I don't usually enjoy Justin Beiber but I love Eenie Meanie.

"I can't believe you are using that song! I am so excited to see it! What time do you have to be at the studio?" I ask noticing he had already showered and almost finished his breakfast.

"In thirty minutes. Sorry it was such a rushed breakfast. I just wanted to do something special. Oh and good luck with your last show, you will be amazing!" He says as I finish my breakfast. He grabs his plate and stands up to grab mine but I stop him.

"Matt you should head out, and you cooked so let me clean." He protests at first but finally gives up and heads to our bedroom to get dressed.

I smile and begin to clean the dishes. Ten minutes later I feel arms wrap around my waist and a kiss placed on my head.

"I'll see you later, baby." He says as he kisses me shortly but passionately before heading out the door. I finished the dishes quickly before going back to shower. I was out the door and ready for my day an hour later.

Later that night, I was almost done packing when my phone rang. I smile when I saw Britt's name on the screen.

"Britt! How are you?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. Britt is a little slow but we love her anyway.

"Caller ID, Britt. What's up?" I ask as I finish packing my toiletries and makeup. I walked back into our bedroom and placed it in my suitcase with my clothes.

"Nothing really, I just got back to Lima actually. It is so cold here! I miss LA weather." She says and I laugh.

"I know it is freezing in New York, so I should be okay. You guys are staying with San and Puck, right?" I ask as I place my shoes in a new suitcase.

"Yeah, Mike will get here tomorrow morning. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow! Pack an outfit for the club! I know it will be freezing but San and I discussed it and we think it is a dress night. Make it something sexy." She says and I chuckle. The boys will just love this.

"Oh I am one step ahead of you! I already packed. Now if we could only convince our boys to not work on their routine the whole time!" I say and I hear her laugh.

"Don't worry; I threatened to cut off Mike's balls if they spent the entire break working. Just threaten to withhold sex from Matt." She says and I laugh again. Only Britt….

"That wouldn't work so well, seeing as we will be staying with his parents. Sex is off limits; his mom has freakishly good hearing." Britt chuckles.

"Please, like you two will last two weeks. Alright, I need to go. I just arrived at San's. I passed the diner, by the way, remember our nights spent there?" She asks and I smile as I zip up my last suitcase. Do I ever…

_9 years ago:_

_Walking into the diner, my friends and I headed to our usual table. I smiled up at Matt as he pulled my chair out for me. He winked at me before sitting down himself. Tonight was the last football game of our high school careers. Matt and the boys played brilliantly and they actually won this game. It was scary to think I would no longer cheer my boyfriend on while he played a game he loved. I looked around our table and smiled sadly as I realized that our year is going by quickly and I was having the time of my life. My boyfriend and best friends had a lot to do with that. _

"_Rach, I told my parents I am staying at your house. So if they call, cover for me?" San asks and Britt also confesses to lying to her parents. I chuckle and nod. _

"_Wait so we are benefitting tonight?" Puck asks San and she rolls her eyes. San and Puck have always had friends with benefit relationship. _

"_If you play your cards right." She mutters and we laugh. _

"_Matt, you can stay at mine tonight seeing as my two gay dads are out of town." I say and he smirks before kissing me. We pull away and laugh as we hear our friends wolf whistles and applause._

"_Sounds good, Mike cover for me." Matt says and I laugh. _

"_Okay fine. Hey how about we play a little game?" Mike says and we all look questioningly._

"_But we don't have any board games." Britt says and we all chuckle but San explains to her that we aren't playing that kind of game._

"_What did you have in mind other Asian? Puck asks as Mike glares at him. _

"_Well douche lord, how about I never." He says and we all agree. Instead of drinking alcohol, we just used our soft drinks. _

"_Okay, I'll start! I never hooked up with someone of the same gender." Puck said. San, Britt, and I all took a drink. The boys looked at me shocked._

"_Rach?" Matt asked. _

"_It was just a kiss! San and I got drunk after the whole Quinn and Finn getting the solos instead of us debacle. I wanted to know what it was like. Britt wanted a perfect record so she and I kissed too." They boys still looked shocked._

"_Damn, now that is an image that will stay in my mind." Matt says and the other three agree. The girls and I just rolled our eyes. _

"_I'll go next. I never smoked weed." San says as Mike, Puck, and Britt all took I drink. I knew about Puck, Britt, and Mike but was shocked to see Matt not drink. Matt and I have gone out for a year now but I always assumed he has tried it before._

"_Okay, my turn. I never have gotten a standing ovation." Mike says and Santana, Puck, and I drink. _

"_Okay mine; I never had sex with more than one person." I say and laugh when everyone takes a drink. I knew Matt had sex with one other person but it doesn't bother me. _

"_I've never made out with everyone in the school." Matt says and we laugh as Britt takes a drink. _

"_I guess I am last. I've never been in love." Matt and I both took a drink and smiled at each other. _

Present day:

I smile as I change into my pajamas. I love memories of the fun times. As I walk back into the bedroom I see Matt walk in. I smile and run to kiss him. He kisses back briefly before hugging me. I see the time over his shoulder and am shocked to see it is already 11 PM. He worked very late today so he must be exhausted.

"Hey baby! How was work?" I ask before crawling into bed and watching as he headed to our walk in closet.

"It was long and tiring but good. I am mad I still have to pack though." He says and I smile as he comes out after he changed to pajama pants with no shirt.

"Well actually, I already packed for you. I knew you would be tired and I knew it wouldn't take too long so I just went ahead and did it." I say as he stops on his way to the suitcase closet. He turns to look at me with a smile on his face. He takes off to the bed and climbs on top of me. I giggle before he lowers his lips towards mine.

"Have a told you lately how amazing you are?" He asks as he kisses my neck.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again." I laugh as he playfully bites my neck before soothing it with his tongue.

"Well I guess that I'll have to keep saying it then." He says as he rolls off of me and pulls us under the covers.

"We have to get up tomorrow at around 7 AM. I am so excited to see everyone!" I say as I turn off our lamp and cuddle into Matt.

"I know, me too! It will be good to see the old gang. I am, however, not see excited to see Finn and Quinn. I bet they are married with three kids and living a sickeningly perfect life." He says and I groan.

"Probably, we all know they were meant for each other. Not if infidelity can keep those two apart. I am excited to meet Brian's girlfriend." I say thinking about Matt's little brother.

"Me too. Bri says she practically worships you. She is in glee club too with Shue." He says and I smile.

"I like her already. Alright, I am exhausted. Time for bed." I say and he chuckles. He pecks me again and then kisses my forehead.

"Good night beautiful, I love you." He says and I smile.

"Love you too, night." I say before we drift off.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it wasn't very long, I am exhausted! Read and Review por favor! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yayy! Back for an update! Loved the reviews! The amount of alerts for this story was incredible! Thanks so much for showing an interest (:**

**Replies: **

**Allielovesyou: Sorry I got your review literally right when I posted it so I had to wait to reply in this chap! Thank you so much (: He probably won't ask her for awhile haha. You just have to wait…. (: hahah hence the title. I hope you continue to like it. **

**LoLness'-': Thank you so much (: Here is the chapter back to Lima! Puck and Santana are pretty much like one in the same and I like that haha. Here is your update (:**

**Bombtrack: I also love the Matchel ship (: I know, I think it would be a good twist instead of expected Finchel. Thank you so much for reviewing (: **

**LOVEtaylorlautner: Oh hey again! Hahha I love that you review both my stories! Thank you so much (: Here is the arriving back chapter. **

**Twilight Gleek: Yayyy (: Hopefully it will stay a favorite. Thank you (:**

**Magenwashere: Hahhahha aww yay! I also love Puckleberry but I do completely understand the attraction to Matt/Rachel. Yay for you putting it on your favorites! Thank you so much (: As long as you want more, I will keep it coming! PS. Good luck and I will without doubt be checking that story out (: **

**Onto the story:**

**I woke up with a groan when I heard my alarm at 6:30. I turned of the alarm and slipped out of Matt's arms quietly. I was going to let him sleep for thirty more minutes while I got everything ready. I walked into our in suite bathroom and began to do my morning ritual. I always brush my teeth, shower, apply makeup, and then style my hair. Seeing as my morning needed to be a bit quicker, I did a rushed version of that. I glanced at the clock and smiled when I saw I had accomplished everything by 7:00. I quietly walked over to the bed to wake Matt up. **

"**Hey baby, it is 7:00 AM. We have to leave for the airport in 45 minutes." I say quietly and continue rubbing his back. He raises his hand up to his eyes to rub the sleep out of them. He sighs and yawns before smiling up at me.**

"**Okay, I am just going to grab a quick shower and I'll be ready to go. Want to grab breakfast on the way?" He asks sitting up and pecking me.**

"**No, that is okay. I will probably get us something from the little café down the street before checking we have everything. You go shower and get ready." I say and he nods and heads to our bathroom. As soon as I heard the water I quickly headed to our guestroom's bathroom. The wood floors often have loose panels and I store all of Matt's gifts in there. I kicked up the loose panel and grabbed his beautifully wrapped present. I walked back into our bedroom and placed it in my suitcase with my shoes. **

**The café down the street is rarely busy at this time of the morning but this morning there was a small line. The man in front of me turned around and I smiled at him politely. He was cute and around my age but I know I can do no better than Matt. **

"**You are Rachel Berry, right?" He asks and I nod with a small smile.**

"**Well, who would have though I would run into a celebrity this morning?" He said with a flirty smiled and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. **

"**I would hardly say a celebrity, but that's very kind." I say back. I was thanking the Lord that the line was moving quickly. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw I had about 25 minutes and I wanted to get back before Matt got out of the bathroom. I have been trying to find my gift for weeks now and I have yet to find it. Who knew Matt was good and hiding presents? **

"**I'd say you are, Miss soon to be Wicked star. My sister would freak out if I told her I met you. I am Tyler Higgins, by the way." He says with an extended hand. I shake his hand and add a quick nice to meet you. He luckily was next up and ordered quickly. He paid for his order and waited near me for his coffee and bagel.**

"**How can I help you?" The waitress asked. **

"**I'll have two coffees, one with soy milk and the other with a ton of cream. Also, a cheese Danish and blueberry scone." I say and I see Tyler's eyebrows rise in the corner of my eye.**

"**Will that be all, miss?" **

"**Yes, thank you so much." I say and pay her. I give a small smile to Tyler before heading over to the waiting area.**

"**Well someone is hungry today. Or ordering for a friend also." Tyler says and I roll my eyes. **

"**Boyfriend, actually." I say and he looks glummer now. **

"**Boyfriend, huh? Is it serious?" He asks as he grabs his coffee. God, please just walk away.**

"**Yeah, 10 years now." I say and he looks a bit surprised.**

"**10 years is a hell of a long time for no marriage." He says and I roll my eyes. I grab my order before turning to him.**

"**Let's get a few things straight; one, you don't get to judge my relationship. Two, we started dating in high school and waited until our careers launched but we will get married. Finally three, next time you try to flirt with a complete stranger, think of a better approach. Have a good day." I say and walk out frustrated. **

**By the time I got home I felt the frustration escape me. Screw Tyler Higgins, I have a present to find. I place our food and coffee on the table before tip toeing past the bathroom. I turned to the clock and saw I had fifteen minutes. Perfect timing! I thought as I went into the bedroom. I checked the bathroom door and saw it still closed. I checked under our bed and saw nothing. Sighing I went to my next location. I quickly went to our closet and went to his side. I checked inside his shoes, in his bags, shoeboxes, and drawers. As I was reaching up to grab his gym bag I felt two arms encircle my waist. **

"**Busted." He whispered in my ear and I chuckled before turning around. **

"**What are you looking for crazy girl." He says and I look up at him innocently. **

"**I just wanted to get you another bag for your shower items. I packed mine but completely forgot to pack yours." I said back knowing he wouldn't buy it.**

"**Babe, you are pretty damn close to OCD. I am sure you packed my shower stuff. If you are looking for your gift, I guess you'll just have to keep looking without luck. I shipped it to my mom's last week." He says and I sigh. All this looking for nothing!**

"**Okay, fine. You know me well. Well this day is turning out shitty…" I say and Matt looks down at me questioningly.**

"**Care to explain why, or are you just being dramatic." He says and I roll my eyes.**

"**I am not being dramatic! First I went to get breakfast for us and got hit on by this guy who turned out to be a huge jerk. He actually judged us for not being married after I told him that I had the same boyfriend for 10 years! God it was like he wouldn't get the hint that I didn't want him! Then, now, I can't even successfully find my gift. Crappy start to a day…" I say and he looks a little angry at first but then gets over it.**

"**I would be angry but I guess I cannot get angry that he hit on you. I mean, you are damn near perfect. Forget him though, baby. He is just saying that because he wants you to be vulnerable. He wanted to swoop in and steal you. Fortunately for me, I know you that I love you. Screw everyone else. As for not finding your gift, Santa doesn't come to naughty girls. You will get it in a few weeks so chill out on that. Now let's get your crappy morning better and head to the airport. Soon enough we will see our best friends." He says and I feel instantly better.**

"**Thanks, baby. I cannot wait to see everyone. It's sad my dad's do not come in until next week but I'm so excited to see the in-laws." I say with a huge grin up at him. He rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, leading me out of the closet.**

"**Come on, we have to go to the airport. In time, dear, you will have a ring on your finger." He says and I roll my eyes before grabbing my luggage and breakfast. **

**2 hours later we arrived in Ohio! We drove a few hours from the airport back to Matt's house in a comfortable silence. We played my IPod the whole way back. Once we arrived in Lima, Ohio, I pulled my cell out. I knew I had to call the girls.**

"**Hey Slut! You back in cow town yet?" Santana greeted and I laughed. **

"**Actually, yes. We are on our way to Matt's now but we need to get together tonight." I say and I hear Puck talking in the background.**

"**Yes, they are back." I hear Santana say a little distantly. "Totally! Call me when you are all settled. I say we go back to the lake!" She says and I smile thinking back to memories. **

_**During the summer, I learned that relaxing at the lake with friends is an amazing time. I had always been so strict on my rehearsal schedule; I missed out on so many things. Lucky for me, I have amazing friends to catch me up. We were all sitting on the beach area sitting by a fire. San, Britt, and I were all on our boyfriend's laps and talking excitedly. I felt Matt move me off his lap and I looked at him questioningly. **_

"_**I'll be right back." He said and I nodded. San, Britt, and I were discussing Vampire Diaries while he was away. Matt came back quickly enough carrying a guitar. I smiled when I realized he wanted to play. Matt never told anyone, but he could play guitar. Puck and Mike looked at him surprised while I looked excited. **_

"_**I just thought we needed some music." He explained before sitting next to me. He started playing a familiar song and I faced him blocking everything out. **_

**No it don't come easy  
No it don't come fast  
Lock me up inside your garden  
Take me to the riverside**

Fire burning me up  
Desire taking me so much higher  
And leaving me whole

There you were in your black dress  
Moving slow to the sadness  
I could watch you dance for hours  
I could take you by my side

Fire turning me on  
Desire taking me so much higher  
And leaving me whole

_**When he finished I grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I smiled when I heard our friend's wolf whistles and applause. I pulled away and smiled at him. He pecked me again before handing Puck the guitar. He placed me back into his lap and I smiled back at him when Puck started playing again. This is one of the moments I will never forget. I thought smiling and leaning back into Matt.**_

"**Hey Broadway, you still there?" San asks as I pull out of my memory. **

"**Yeah, sorry. That sounds amazing! Let's go to the lake." I saw Matt smile at me and nod.**

"**Okay cool, well B and I are going to the store but talk to you later whore!" She says and I laugh. As I close my phone I look over to Matt and smile.**

"**Remember when you sang to me at the lake?" I ask and he smiles back.**

"**So that is where you went to. Of course I do the Augustana song." He says and I nod. **

"**I remember when you showed me Augustana, I cannot believe I never heard them before. They are so good." I say and he chuckles.**

"**I know, you listen to their songs like all the time." He says and I laugh.**

"**Oh yeah! That reminds me, I want to show you a song. I think you and Mike could choreograph to it. The song has a story to it and while it is depressing I still enjoy it. It's Rihanna and Eminem. I say as I play it. **

_**[Rihanna]**_**  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie**

_**[Eminem]**_**  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my wind pipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going? I'm leaving you  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cus when its going good its going great.  
I'm superman with the wind at his back  
Shes Louis Lane but when its bad its awful, I feel so ashamed I snap  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

"**So what did you think?" I ask him but smile because I saw him nodding his head.**

"**That actually works well. We have another routine coming up but I'll show him that song. Thanks, baby." He says and pulls into his driveway.**

**I smile at the familiar house. Matt's house isn't huge but is definitely not small. I was so excited to see his parents and his brother. Matt came around his car with our suitcases. I grabbed mine from him and smiled at him. We walked into the door and looked around.**

"**Mom, Dad?" Matt asks. "Brandon?" No one answered. Matt shrugged to me and dropped his suitcase. I mirrored him and grabbed his offered hand. We walked out to the backyard and Matt held the door open for me.**

"**Surprise!" We heard and chuckled at the Welcome Home signs. Matt's parents and brother all clapped and smiled. Lunch was placed on the outside table.I ran to his mom and hugged her. Matt hugged his dad. **

"**Oh my gosh! Thanks so much, Karen! We didn't expect this at all. I say and she holds me tighter.**

"**No problem dear. We missed you!" She said as we pulled away. I smiled at her before hugging Matt's dad, Keith. **

"**Hi, Keith! Brandon, how are you?" I ask as I move to hug Brandon. **

"**Pretty good, so ready to eat." Brandon says and Keith smacks his head. Matt and I chuckle. So good to be home! **

"**So Rachel, tell me how my daughter-in-law is doing." Keith said and I chuckled.**

"**Good, and so ready to get the ring already." I say before sticking my tongue out to Matt.**

"**Must you encourage her?" Matt asks and his parents laugh.**

"**Well don't just stand here, let's eat lunch." Karen says and Matt throws his arm over my shoulder leading me to the table.**

"**Mom this looks amazing!" Matt says as we look at the grilled chicken, potatoes, and salad. **

"**Good, then eat up. Rachel you need more meat on you." She says and I laugh. **

"**I think she looks perfect." Matt says and I laugh. We had gotten in a fight once after Matt told me I should eat more because I was tiny. I told him I had to remain petite for my job and that I should never be accused of not eating enough. I then explained my full nutritional and healthy diet.**

"**Sounds like someone has been through that argument." Brandon says while devouring his found. I laugh and nod at him.**

"**Brandon Rutherford! Chew and swallow before talking. Of course Rachel looks perfect, because she is." Karen said and I blushed.**

"**So, Matt, how is work?" Keith asked winking at me when I smiled at him appreciatively. I love attention but I can get a little shy. **

**A few hours later, Matt and I were moving our bags back to his room. We were shocked to find out that we were allowed to share a room. Matt's parents have always been old fashioned and so I usually slept in the guestroom. **

**I lied down on the bed as soon as we got in his room. I planned to unpack in a few minutes but I was exhausted. I rolled over to see Matt kneeling by the bed.**

"**Rest, baby, I will unpack everything." He said and I shook my head.**

"**No really, you packed for me. It's the least I could do." He said and I was too tired to disagree and so I just nodded. He smiled and kissed me. I rolled over to my side and felt a blanket placed on me. I fell asleep rather quickly. **

_**AN: I am ending here because I am exhausted! Haha but read and review! The lake and the reunion between the group are next! Also, if you had not heard of Augustana check them out! They are amazing! (: **_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I know, I suck! I haven't updated in forever! I have been super busy but my schedule is clearing up a bit now so I should have quicker updates. I am so happy that this story is having this response (: I literally thought of this story while listening to my IPod one day but never thought all of you would like it, so thank you so much! I love hearing your feedback. I also realized that I called Matt's brother Brian in chapter 2 but I changed it to Brandon in 3. So Brandon is his name, sorry for confusion! **

**Kkaty****- Hahahha that is hilarious (: All the single ladies… My sister and I actually sang that for karaoke while on a cruise this summer! **

**x-lissyy-x- Thank you so much (: I am also more of a puckleberry fan, but Matt and Rachel just interest me too. Here is your update!**

**000003r4- Thank you (: Of course! I'll mention more of Finn and Quinn in this story (:**

**stardust923****- Thank you! I am glad you like the background story (: Here is your update!**

**allielovesyou****- Thank you (: I hope you continue to love it! **

**Twilight Gleek****- Thank you (: Here is your update!**

**magenwashere****- Thank you! Matt, such a charmer (: Haha, here is your update! PS- I read your Matt/Rachel stories and loved them! Good job! I really need to review them but I wanted to tell you that I read them!**

**PS- The beginning may be confusing but it is a flashback (:**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee or the songs I use. **

_It has been two weeks since Quinn has had her baby. Weird enough as it is, my mother adopted her. I guess that she just didn't want me as her daughter. Whatever, she still calls me occasionally to check in. Finn and I have been very close lately also. For once in my life, I feel like we might have a chance. Finn always tells me how much he likes me and how pretty I am. _

_I smile as I walk into school. I head straight to my locker to collect my books for English. I check my hair in my locker mirror and smile. Perfect, it has the perfect amount of curl without looking too made up. I close my locker before heading towards the boy's locker room. I know Finn just got out of morning football practice and I want to see him before class. I stop and wait by the lockers in front of the locker room. I hear the door open and smile when I see Finn. He was talking to Karovsky and another footballer whom I did not know and so he did not notice me. _

"_So dude, you and Quinn on Friday looked like you got it on." Karovsky said and I felt my heart start to race._

"_You know it dude. She and I talked and I finally forgave her. You know, as pissed as I was, I kind of get it. I mean I basically cheated on her with Rachel so I can't really be pissed. Plus she is a total MILF now. She is so much less prude, too. It is awesome." Finn said and high fived Dave. Seriously, Finn? I feel downright pissed. I guess it will always be the Finn and Quinn show._

"_Oh yeah! Speaking of Rachel, I thought you had a thing for her." Yeah what about me?_

"_I do but I love Quinn. Rachel will always be the girl that I want to hook up with. Besides we all need a girl on the side just in case, right?" Finn said laughing. Okay screw this jerk. I walked away unnoticed, or so I thought. I walked into the auditorium and felt thankful that class didn't start for another twenty minutes. _

_I heard the door open and I groaned. I looked up and saw Noah Puckerman walking up to me. He sat down next to me and bumped me lightly with his shoulder._

"_You okay?" He asked and I nodded._

"_It sucks doesn't it. Being played. Quinn was all about using the grief of no longer having our daughter to grow stronger. She said she realized that I am a good guy and would make a great boyfriend. So much for that, huh." He said and my heart melted. I turned to him and hugged him around the waist. He put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a squeeze._

"_I'm so sorry Noah. Finn used more of the approach that I was his perfect match and that we would be perfect together. I take it you heard the locker room talk." I say and he nods._

"_Yeah, I saw you standing there but didn't want to bring attention to you. Finn is a douche, Rach. I guess we should have realized that it was only a matter of time before the IT couple got back together." Puck says and I smile before pulling away from him._

"_Thanks. Quinn isn't so great either. I mean she doesn't have the best track record, you think she would at least learn a lesson. You deserve better, Noah." I say and he smirks at me._

"_Oh, I know I do. At least now I can hook up with Santana and not feel guilty. You deserve better too, Berry. You know you are pretty cool when you aren't trying to shove show tunes down our throats." Puck says and I chuckle._

"_You aren't so bad yourself Puckerman. Well when you aren't throwing kids into the dumpster." I say and he chuckles._

"_Don't mock my signature, Berry." He says and I laugh. I get a brilliant idea._

"_How about we sing a song for glee. Sort of a I know you played me but I know I'll be okay and I'll get over you, type of thing." I say and he raises an eyebrow._

"_Well, I guess I would be cool with that as long as it's not a stupid song." He says and I nod._

"_But of course. You can even help with the song." I say and we start planning. _

_By glee, everyone was looking at Puck and me confusedly. We both sat next to each other and joked around. Everyone was used to us sitting next to our crushes but that of course ended today. Finn and Quinn sat together and were holding hands. Everyone looked shocked at the development. Well except, the cheerios and football players. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. I sighed in relief when Shue entered. _

"_Hey guys so today we actually have a surprise performance. Puck and Rachel prepared a song. Whenever you are ready guys." Shue said and we got up. He sat at the back of the room and smiled at us. Puck went and grabbed a guitar and I stood next to him and nodded. He started playing and I took a deep breath before starting._

_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you're already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

Ain't it a shame  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight?

And ain't it sad  
You can forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see  
Or do you wish it was me?

I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

And does she know  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'd be the only one?

I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once when you were out  
She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your

Life with me was a fairytale love  
I was head over heals till you threw away us  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new  
But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride and she's got you

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Of your life, oh, oh yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh yeah

It's a shame, it's a shame  
it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame

_Puck stopped playing and turned to hug me. Everyone started cheering except Finn and Quinn. Puck and I laughed before bowing. _

"_That was awesome guys! Nicely done! Now that we had a good performace to hype us up, let's start with Don't Stop from the top." Shue said while clapping. We all laughed and got ready to perform. _

I smiled as I awoke from my dream. That day I earned one of my best friends. Finn always was a player type. He wanted what he couldn't have. I sat up and looked around. I smiled upon realizing I was in Matt's old room. I looked around to find him, when I did I started to chuckle. Matt had unpacked all of our suitcases but was shaking his Christmas present from me.

"Whatchya doing?" I say and laugh when he jumps. He smiles when he sees me and places the gift down. He walked towards his bed and sat down next to me. I lie back down and smile up at him.

"Hello beautiful, how did you sleep?" Matt asked and I laughed.

"Good, but no changing the subject mister." I say smirking. He rolls his eyes.

"It is not my fault that someone hid my present poorly and I found it. I was simply shaking the gift." I laugh and shake my head.

"Naughty boys don't get Christmas presents. I would hate to have to give that the Puck instead." Matt tickles me slightly and I giggle.

"I'll show you naughty." Matt says before lying down on top of me and kissing me passionately. I respond immediately. Things start getting more intense and I feel Matt pulling my shirt up. I pull away and sigh.

"As much as it kills me to say this, we have to stop. Your parents are finally allowing us stay in the same room. We cannot screw that by breaking rules." I say and he sighs. He rolls off of me and pulls me to lie onto his chest.

"I know your right, but these next two weeks will suck." He says and I chuckle.

"Oh but darling, you forget I have an empty house across town." I say and he kisses me again.

"Damn, beautiful and smart. I have hit the jackpot." Matt says and I sit up. I look at the clock and smile realizing I only slept an hour. It is only 4 pm and we still have time to hang out with family until meeting our best friends.

"And don't you forget it. Now we should go hang out with the fam. I'll call San and see if she wants to meet up at like 6." I say and he sits up. He pulls me up and we both stand up.

"Sounds good. I'll head downstairs. Come down when you're done." He says before kissing the top of my head and leaving. I look over to the bed side table and smile when I see Matt has my phone charging. I unplug it and dial Santana's home number.

"Hello." I hear Puck's voice say and I smile.

"Hey stranger." I say and I hear him chuckle.

"Well, well Rachel Berry. I almost didn't recognize your voice. Someone only ever calls my wife." Puck says and I laugh.

"Whatever, Puckerman. I called you last week and maybe I just like San better." I say and I can almost hear him frown.

"Damn, Berry. Knife to the fucking heart. Here I thought I was your best friend. Looks like I don't have to get you a Christmas or wedding present then." Noah says dramatically.

"Oh shut it, Noah. You know you are my best friend. I will be getting a Christmas present or yours will be given to my lovely boyfriend. As for the wedding present, I would need to be getting married for that to be happening. Thanks to your stubborn best friend, that is not happening now is that?" I say and he laughs.

"It'll happen, Rachel. I've known Matt since I was five, he is a little slow but he is successful in the end. Now why is your fine ass calling." He says and I smile.

"Well I was calling San to tell her that we should all meet at the lake at 6, but I guess that I got stuck telling you instead." I said chuckling.

"I think you mean blessed to tell, thank you. Six sounds good. I'll tell wifey and the two obnoxious guests." I laugh at that.

"You love them, Puckerman. I'll see you tonight. Love you Noah bear." I say in a cute voice. I hold back a chuckle because he hates that nickname.

"Yeah, yeah love you too Rachie poo." I groan and he chuckles before hanging up. Well played, Puckerman.

I plug my phone back into the charger before walking downstairs. I head into the kitchen and smile as I see Matt's back to mine while talking to his brother and another girl. His dad is in the living room watching a football game, while his Mom smiles at me from the fridge. I walk behind Matt and wrap my arms around his stomach. I hear him chuckle before placing his hands on top of mine.

"Glad someone decided to join us." I hear Brandon say and I laugh. I walk to Matt's right side but keep an arm around his waist. He keeps his arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head.

"Sorry I was taking a nap and then had to call Puck and Santana. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." I say reaching my hand out to the girl next to Brandon. She shakes it enthusiastically and I smile realizing it is Brandon's girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh! I absolutely love you! I was so shocked when Brandon said he knew you. Mr. Shuester talks about you guys all the time. It such an honor! I am Peyton Samuels." I chuckle a little.

"It's nice to meet you Peyton. Thank you so much. How is Mr. Shue? Still break dancing for the class?" I say and she laughs.

"All the time. Brandon challenges him a lot too. Too bad Shue is just a tad bit better." Peyton says jokingly. Matt laughs beside me and I chuckle slightly.

"Hey now, I am better. He just challenges me on off days." Brandon says and I laugh louder aside Matt.

"Little Bro, don't feel bad. You just aren't as good as me. It must be so hard being compared to such a great older brother." Matt says jokingly and I roll my eyes and smack his stomach lightly.

"My boyfriend everybody, so humble." I say and he kisses my cheek. I laugh lightly before hugging him.

"Are they always this cute and sickening?" Peyton asks Brandon.

"Yes!" Brandon, Karen, and Keith say in unison. Matt and I laugh before he pecks me lightly.

"How's the game, dad?" Matt asks and Brandon turns also interested.

"It's good. If you two wanted to come watch with your old man, I am sure the girls can bond." Keith says and I laugh.

"Go ahead, babe. Peyton and I can bond. Plus Karen and I must catch up." He hugs me then rolls his eyes.

"By catch up, you mean gossip mercilessly. But if you are sure, I would love to watch the game. Thanks, baby." Matt says before pecking me again. As he walks away, Karen and I both shout "We don't gossip!" The three boys laugh and shake their heads.

"So tell me all about Peyton Samuels." I say and she laughs.

"Well, let's see. I am in glee club and a cheerio. I really want to go to NYU next year and follow in your Broadway footsteps. My life will not be complete until I win a Tony Award. I started dating Brandon last year and that is pretty much it." Peyton says and I smile at her ambition.

"You sound an awful lot like me. How about you come visit us in New York, and I will show you all around NYU and the Broadway world." I say and she squeals before hugging me. I laugh and hug her back.

"That would be beyond amazing. You are right Karen, she is an absolute angel." Peyton says and I blush.

"Don't I know it sweetheart." Karen says smiling at me. She is making lemonade and hot tea. I smile realizing the hot tea is for me.

"Not an angel, but thank you. You are welcome anytime. I will give you my number." I say as she pulls out her phone. I give her my number and smile when she hugs me again.

"I will text you my number. Now tell me all about Rachel Berry. I read all about you but I am sure that not all is true." I chuckle at that.

"So true. I cannot believe someone wrote that I was having a fair with Jesse St. James. I mean seriously? The guy looks like a young Shue. It would be like dating my teacher. Anyway, let's see. I am starting a movie soon which I am beyond excited about. I love my best friends and would do anything for them. I have two gay dads who are amazing. Karen and Keith are my future in laws who I am beyond thankful to have in my life. Matt and I really want to get a golden retriever puppy soon. Oh and I love Matt more than anything on this earth. Other than that I live and breathe music." I say and Peyton lets out an aww.

"That is the cutest thing ever. Rachel Berry, it is like we are twins." She says and I laugh.

"I could not agree more." I say and hug her again.

"Oh good. I am glad you two get along, I knew you would. Rachel, has Santana told you about Mary Heart?" Karen asks as she sets a cup of tea in front of me. Mary Heart was on the cheerios our year and was a total bitch. Plus, she was a total slut.

"No, what about her?" I ask confused.

"So she has been telling everyone she is dating a politician and that he is buying her all these nice things. Turns out she is a stripper who has a politician client who is married." Karen says and I laugh loudly. Serves her right.

"Oh and she called him one day when she was out shopping because she wanted to keep up appearances. His wife answered and totally called her out on being a slut and told her that her husband would no longer need her services. She was so embarrassed." Peyton says and I laugh again.

"Oh God, that is great. Karma is amazing." I say and the girls laugh.

I feel Matt's arms wrap around my shoulders and he kisses the top of my head. "What happened to no gossiping?"

"Oh hush; we were just having girl talk." Karen says and I nod. The boys laugh and shake their heads. Brandon sits next to Peyton and Keith hugs Karen.

"Well as much as I would hate to interrupt the girl talk, it's 5:30 and we need to head to the lake." Matt says and I stand.

"You guys are going to the lake in this weather? It's freezing." Brandon says.

"Yeah, it is kind of our little spot. We plan on setting up a fire and wearing very warm clothing. Speaking of which, Karen can we borrow blankets?" I ask and she nods.

"I'll go get them. You two go get ready." Karen says running out of the room.

"Okay we will be back down to say bye." I say before walking upstairs with Matt. When we reached his room he pushed me inside before kissing me passionately. He pulls away and minute later before smiling at me.

"Sorry, I just had to do that before we get interrupted by our friends." Matt says and I laugh.

"No need to apologize." I say before pulling out my skinny jeans, long sleeved shirt, and one of Matt's black sweatshirts. I change quickly before pulling on my UGGS over my jeans. I grab my phone and place it in my pocket. I turn to Matt and smile at his matching outfit. Well, minus the skinny jeans and UGGS.

"You look hot in my sweatshirt, Miss Berry." Matt says and I chuckle wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Why thank you, Mister Rutherford. I like that we seem to match." I say and he laughs quietly.

"Bring on the teasing." He says and I laugh. I kiss him lightly before pulling away.

"Let's blow this joint." I say and he smirks before grabbing my hand. We walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Brandon chuckles when he sees us.

"Oh look, they even plan their outfits around each other. So cute." Brandon says sarcastically and Peyton lightly smacks him.

"I think it is cute." Peyton says and we laugh.

"Thank you Peyton." I say and she nods.

"Here are plenty of blankets. Be sure to stay warm. Matthew do not let this girl get sick, she has a big movie to prepare for." Karen says and I laugh.

"Thanks for the love mom, and I won't I promise." Matt says.

"It's cool dude, we all know I am the favorite." Brandon says and Matt throws a napkin at him. Peyton and I share a look before rolling our eyes.

"Stop it boys, because we all know we would trade you both for Rachel and Peyton." Keith says and we all laugh.

"Appreciating the love here, but we need to go. Bye guys, don't wait up." Matt says hugging his parents. I hug Peyton and Brandon before Karen and Keith.

"Bye! Peyton, I should see you again but call me anytime." I say and she nods.

Matt and I head to our rental car and take off towards the lake. I text San and Britt to tell them we are on our way. The respond with the same. When we finally get to the lake, I smile when I see Mike's escalade. They must have all ridden together. They all were still in the car but must have saw us because they all started to get out of the car. I smiled when I saw them and waved excitedly. Matt parked the car and I jumped out as soon as it stopped.

"Hi, I missed you so much!" I say hugging the girls first. We all squeal and jump slightly.

"Some things never change." Matt says as he hugs the guys. The girls and I roll our eyes but pull away. I hug Noah and Mike next as Matt hugs the girls.

"If you guys set up the fire, the girls and I will grab stuff out of the car." San says and the guys all nod.

"Deal. It will give us time to catch up." Puck says as they all walk away. Matt and Mike throw us their keys and we smile.

"Britt, remember to lock the car." Mike says as they turn around.

I grab the blankets out of the rental car before locking the car. I turn to see that Britt and San have done the same.

"So San, how is it living in Lima and being a big shot lawyer." I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Cow town is just the same, but its home so I am glad to be here. Being a lawyer is fun; your dad's totally helped. It is great to be a total bitch and get paid for it." San says and we laugh.

"She is really good! I heard her on the phone today and she totally sounded like a lawyer." Britt says and I smile.

"I don't doubt she's good. What about you Britt, how is Los Angeles treating our amazing dancer." I ask and she smiles.

"It is so fun! Lady Gaga just asked me to go on tour with her. As much as I would hate to leave Mike, it would be an amazing opportunity. Plus Mike was talking about going to New York while I'm gone so it would be easier to plan routines with Matt."

"Britt that is amazing! I knew you would be successful! When you come to New York, I am so coming to see you." I say and she smiles.

"I will totally come to New York to see you with her!" San says and we all squeal.

"Oh my God, this is perfect guys! I will get to see my best friends!" She says and we laugh. The boys smile at us before helping us with the blankets, guitar, and food.

"The fire looks good guys, nicely done." I say as I sit down on the log next to Matt. Britt and San sit next to their significant others.

"Thanks Rach, how is our new movie star?" Mike asks and I smile.

"I'm good and so excited. I cannot wait to get started. I am coming to your show too to see the amazing choreography." I say and Matt kisses my forehead.

"Good, cause it is going to kick ass." Mike says and I laugh.

"Are you guys excited for the glee reunion?" Matt asks and we all nod.

"Hell yeah! Kurt and Mercedes are killing in the fashion world. Does anyone know what Tina and Artie do?" San says and we chuckle.

"Tina is a kindergarten teacher and Artie teaches guitar." Britt says and we all smile.

"Good for them. I miss those gleeks." Mike says and we laugh.

"I could, however, do without a reunion with the golden couple." Puck says and we all groan.

"Don't remind me. Twenty bucks they have two children and one on the way." I say and San high fives me.

"Those two are too sickening for words. Finn is going to flirt with you right away, Rach. Then slutty bitch will hit on Puck by playing her angel card. Like oh I am so perfect and cute so I am going to bat my eyelashes and smile innocently." San says and we laugh loudly.

"Meow, if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous wifey." Puck says and San rolls her eyes.

"Jealous? Of that, no thanks. She just got you to sleep with her; I got you to marry me." San says and I chuckle quietly.

"Damn right, loca." Puck says before kissing San. After a minute, I throw a marshmallow at them so they will stop.

"Break it up you two." I say and they chuckle.

"Whatever, Rach. Do you want to talk about the time you came over to our house because Karen wouldn't let you two have sex under her roof? I think after hearing that, I am allowed to kiss my husband shamelessly in front of you two." San says

"Oh really? Remember the time you two came to New York and forgot that we could hear everything from our room." Matt says raising an eyebrow. I high five him before laughing.

"Yeah, yeah we are even. We see you two kiss all the time so let's all just forget it." Puck says and we laugh and nod.

"Damn, I'm glad Britt and I know how to behave in front of friends." Mike says and we all laugh.

"Don't worry, Britt tell us all we need to know." I say and Mike frowns.

"Well shit, remind me to ask about that later." Mike says and we laugh.

"San, Rach we need to do girls night this Friday!" Britt says and I perk up.

"Yeah! That is perfect! It gives me two days to settle. We are going to Heat right?" I ask.

"Hell yeah! I know the bartender there, so we can totally get drinks quickly." San says and Brit and I squeal.

"Wait a second that is why you brought the purple dress? Oh hell no, there is no way you are going to a club in that without me." Matt says and I chuckle quietly.

"Matt get over it. Your girlfriend is hot; she could wear anything and would be hit on. Maybe if you grew a pair and asked her to marry you, you wouldn't have to worry as much." I laugh loudly as San says this.

"Thanks San. Matt its fine. If anyone hits on me, I will tell them I have an amazing boyfriend who could kick their asses. I will only spend time with San and Britt."I say and he sighs but kisses me softly.

"Fine but I still don't like it." Matt says.

"I don't either, why don't you guys go to dinner and we will meet you at the club." Mike says and we all roll our eyes.

"I like that idea. You go to dinner, go home to change, and then meet us at the club." Puck says and San smacks him.

"No fucking way. We are going to dinner and the club, by ourselves. You three can go to a bar and have a guys night." San says and we nod.

"Yeah! Plus they are supposed to have a duck documentary on animal planet! You can totally watch it and tell me all about it!" Britt says and we chuckle. Mike kisses her and smiles.

"We can record it Britt. As much as I don't like this, I'll agree." Mike says and the girls and I cheer.

"Fine, we will go to a bar. But if I hear of any funny business going on, we will no longer allow girls night." Puck says and we roll our eyes.

"Yes father." I say and Matt nudges me.

"Okay, fine. I'll at least get to see you in the dress." Matt says and I hug him.

An hour later we are all joking around and talking about the past.

"Oh my God, Rach remember when Quinn and Finn worked ridiculously hard to try to be Prom king and queen? Then you and Matt got it instead?" San asks and we all laugh.

"Oh yeah! Then Quinn cried in the bathroom about how she deserved queen." I said and we laughed harder.

"Finn totally didn't get laid that night." Puck said and the guys nodded.

"Quinn was always so scary and mean. Maybe if she wasn't such an ice queen people would have liked her." Britt says and we nod.

"Amen, sister. So are you guys going to actually play anything or is the guitar just a prop?" San says and I nod in agreement.

"I've got something." Matt says and I turn to look at him. I smile and nod anxiously. He unwraps his arms from me and grabs the guitar.

I've got an angel  
She doesn't wear any wings  
She wears a heart that can melt my own  
She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing  
She gives me presents  
With her presence alone  
She gives me everything I could wish for  
She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home

She could make angels  
I've seen it with my own eyes  
You gotta be careful when you've got good love  
Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying

But you're so busy changing the world  
Just one smile can change all of mine  
We share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We Share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We Share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Umm umm umm uhhhhhhmm

"Matt that was amazing!" I say as I kiss him passionately. I feel a marshmallow thrown at us and I pull away to glare at San.

"Payback's a bitch, huh. That was good, Rutherford." San says and we laugh.

Matt hands Puck the guitar and he starts strumming while continuing to talk to us. I look around and smile. It makes me so happy that we all live our separate lives, but we can come back and start off where we left off. Time can go on, but our friendship remains the same.

**AN- That was a long one (: Read and Review loves! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello (: I am writing this after watching the VMA's! Taylor Swift's performance…chills! My sister hates her but I loveee her and that song was amazing. Chelsea Handler is my freaking idol. I am obsessed with her! Girlfriend is too funny. Ushers performance was also the best of the night. Thanks so much for all the alerts and favorites. I updated Exciting New Year so check it out (: Ahhh still freaking out from Taylor's performance. Okay onto the replies: **

**GingerGleek****- Thanks! Here is your update (:**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon****- Haha aww thanks. I also love the friendship. I feel like there is so much more to Britt and Santana then they show. Haha hopefully she has a ring, they are too perfect to not be engaged. We just have to wait to see. **

**stardust923****- Thank you (: Hahah ah I love it! The boys getting possessive kinda was inspired by my boyfriend and his friends haha. My best friends and I were going to a club for one of my best friend's birthday, and our boyfriends like wanted to go with us but we wouldn't allow them. The convo didn't go like that haha but they were worried about us so I was like hmm I think ill add that in. Albeit, a little differently. Hope you enjoy!**

**allielovesyou****- Thanks girl (: I hope you continue to enjoy it! **

**.Gleek****- Thanks (: I'm also a huge fan of them. I am usually a puckleberry fan but Matt/Rachel and Mike/Rachel are so fun to read, watch, and write! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**xxIamaGLEEKandiLovePuckxxx****- Thank you so much (: I hope you continue to love it! Here is your update!**

**PS: I am bringing in a past character from chapter 3. So if you are confused he was at the beginning of chapter 3. **

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I could definitely smell bacon, muffins, waffles, and coffee. I smiled realizing that Karen had made breakfast. I used to be vegan until I started dating Matt. The first time I went to breakfast at Matt's, I gave up my vegan ways. Karen should be a professional chef, her food is simply amazing.

I gently remove Matt's arm from around my face and get out of bed. I grab one of Matt's sweatshirts and walk downstairs. I yawn as I make my way to the bottom of the stairs and turn into the kitchen. I smile seeing the food spread. Waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, coffee and orange juice were all on the counter. Karen was by the stove making hash browns. I smile and walk towards her.

"Need help setting the table?" I ask and she jumps slightly.

"Morning Rachel! Sure that would be lovely. I'll help once I finish with the hash browns. I smile and nod at her. I begin to set the table and a few minutes later, Karen helps me.

"This looks amazing Karen." I say before taking the offered mug of coffee and sit down at the table.

"Sooner or later you are going to have to call me Mom, but thank you dear." Karen said and I smiled.

"You're welcome, Mom. Do you want me to go wake up the boys and get dad?" I ask and she chuckles slightly.

"Brandon will be a bear, but thank you that would be good." Karen says and I get up to go wake everyone up.

I walk into the living room first because I knew Keith would be reading the morning paper while watching the news.

"Hey Dad, it's time for breakfast." I say and he smiles.

"Dad, huh? About time if you ask me. Matt will ask you to marry him soon dear, and then you will really be my daughter. I will head into the kitchen." Keith says and I smile. I walk upstairs and head into Brandon's room.

"Brandon, it's time for breakfast!" I say as I open the door. "Oh hey Peyton." I say when I see Peyton laying next to Brandon. Thank God they were both fully clothed.

"Rachel, please don't tell Mom." Brandon says and I laugh.

"Are you kidding? Matt and I used to do this all the time. Brandon go distract your parents while Peyton waits in here. I'll wake up Matt then sneak Peyton out." I say and Peyton laughs.

"Thank Rachel, usually I have to jump out the window and climb down the tree." Peyton says and I laugh.

"Brandon Rutherford, you should not make a girl climb down a tree. Go downstairs. Peyton I'll be right back." I say as Brandon follows me out the door. I chuckle slightly before walking into Matt's room.

I smile seeing him sound asleep. I shut the door behind me and see him stir a bit. I smile widely when I see him reach out for me but frown when he just grabs the bed. He sits up and looks around before finally his eyes meet mine.

"Why are you all the way over there, and dressed?" Matt says and I laugh.

"I was helping your mom, its breakfast time by the way." I say walking over to his side of the bed before leaning down to peck him good morning.

"Morning baby." Matt says as he pulls me into his lap and into a hug.

"Good morning. By the way, Brandon follows in his big brothers footsteps. I found Peyton in his room when I woke him up." Matt laughs and I chuckle along with him.

"Damn, didn't know he had it in him." Matt says and I smack his shoulder lightly.

"He does, however, not have your gentlemen ways. He usually makes Peyton climb out the window and down a tree." I see Matt smirk and shake his head.

"Clearly big brother is still the better one. Damn, that poor girl. Remember the days I had to yell at Brandon so you could sneak out without being heard?" I chuckle remembering how quiet I had to be and how loud Matt did. The last thing I heard was Karen yelling at him.

"Do I ever? Remember when Keith caught us that one time and he pulled your mom out back so I could sneak out? I couldn't look at Dad again for a week." I say and Matt laughs.

"Dad huh? Someone is pretty confident they are getting a ring. That was hilarious though. After you left, dad came in with a box of condoms and told me to respect you. Awkwardest moment of my life." Matt says and I laugh loudly.

"I am confident I am getting the ring. You have had me for ten years, and you haven't gotten sick of me yet. Oh dad, I wish I had seen that." I say and Matt rolls his eyes.

"I'd never get sick of you, now go save Peyton while I distract Mom." Matt says and I hop off his lap and stretch as I stand up.

"Tell mom that I had to take a call outside. Say it was my director or something. That will get Peyton out. Does she live far away?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"She's just down the street but good excuse. Okay let's get this plan done." Matt says and I laugh. I get up and walk into Brandon's room. I smile at Matt before he walks down the stairs.

Peyton was sitting on Brandon's bed in workout clothes. I smiled at her as I walked into the room.

"What is with the outfit?" I ask and she giggles quietly.

"I have to tell my parents some reason why I wasn't at home when they woke up. I plan on telling them I am getting into shape while away on break. I have to keep fit for cheerios." Peyton says and I laugh.

"Damn, I am impressed. My dad's always figured out I was at Matt's. Thank God they never called Karen." I say and she laughs.

"Okay, let's go. Matt's telling Karen I am taking a call from my director so we have to be quick." I say and she nods.

We quietly slip downstairs and pass the kitchen as quickly as possible. Once we reached outside I sighed in relief.

"Okay well now that I have adrenaline pumping, I can actually go for that run." Peyton says and I laugh.

"I hear ya, I am going to have to find a way to exercise today." I say and Peyton nods.

"Come running with me anytime you want. I should go home now though. Thanks again, Rachel." Peyton says hugging me and I nod.

"Of course, I'll call you if I need to run. I'll see you later." I say and walk back into the house. I walk into the kitchen and put a discrete thumb up to Matt and Brandon. Matt smiles at me while Brandon looks relieved.

"Hey baby. How was the call?" Matt asks and I smile. Karen and Keith look towards me and smile. I walk over to my seat next to Matt and am happy to see my plate is already full. I took a sip of my coffee before turning to Matt.

"Great, it was just a check in." I say and I feel Matt squeeze my thigh as he smiles.

"So what are you two up to today?" Karen asks Matt and I.

"I am not sure. Matt want to go see the town? Maybe have lunch at the dinner?" I ask Matt and he kisses my forehead.

"Sure, that sounds good. Mike and Puck invited me over to watch the game and eat wings tonight though." Matt says and I nod.

"That actually might be a perfect time for the girls and me to have girl's night. I know we planned to do it tomorrow, but tonight works out better." I say and Matt chokes on the sip of coffee he just took. I pat his back gently before he takes a sip of water. Brandon is laughing while Karen looks concerned. I am pretty sure Keith is smirking at me. "You okay babe?"

"Fine but I am no longer looking forward to tonight." Matt says and I roll my eyes. I see Brandon and Keith chuckle and smirk at Matt.

"Now Matthew, Rachel is allowed to go out and have a good time with her friends. She is twenty six years old and can take care of herself." Karen says and I nod.

"Yes Matthew James, and besides do you really think Santana would let anything happen." I say and Matt frowns.

"She used your middle name, she means business now." Brandon says and Keith laughs. Matt smacks him behind his head.

"Alright fine, I don't like it but fine." Matt says and I roll my eyes.

"Matt, you don't control me but thank you for worrying. I will be fine. Enjoy the game with the boys, we won't be back late." I say and Matt nods.

"Okay fine, Mom can we just stay at Puck's?" Matt says and Karen laughs.

"Sure thing. Rachel have fun tonight." Karen says and I smile.

"Thanks mom, this breakfast is amazing by the way." I say and Karen nods at me.

"Aw she calls you mom now. Am I bro now?" Brandon asks and I roll my eyes.

"I was thinking more of smartass, but bro works too I guess." I say and Keith high fives me. Matt chuckles and throws his arm around my shoulder.

"You break my heart Rachel, here I was inviting you into the family and you go and make fun of me." Brandon says clutching his heart.

"Please, like she needs your blessing. Rach has been a part of this family since her junior year of high school. Now you brother needs to man up and make it official." Karen says and I laugh loudly.

"Thanks Ma, I am appreciating all the love." Matt says and I rub his back while chuckling.

"Make this girl an honest woman, and maybe you will really feel it." Karen says and Keith smirks.

"As much as I love this conversation and that Matt is being pressured, he will ask me in his own time and I have to respect that. Matt you should hop in the shower while I help with the dishes." I say and Mat smiles at me but shakes his head.

"No, you guys did breakfast. The boys will clean." Matt says and I smile at him,

"Well I just helped with setting the table and getting you guys up." I say and Matt shakes his head.

"Still counts. Now go get yourself in that shower and get ready for the day. Then pack all your stuff up for tonight and an overnight bag. I'll shower while you are getting ready." Matt says and I smile.

"Okay but only if you are sure." I say and he nods.

"Fine, big bro. Since you volunteered us, you have to be on washing duty." Brandon says and Karen and I laugh.

After my shower, I brush my teeth and grab my makeup and toiletries before leaving the bathroom. I walk into Matt and mine shower and smile seeing Matt inside on the bed.

"How were the dishes?" I ask and he smirks pulling his shirt over his head.

"Good, but I'm ready for a shower. I'll leave the door unlocked. You look damn good, by the way." Matt says kissing me.  
"Does it have anything to do with the fact that I am just wearing a towel?" I ask and he chuckles.

"You know it may be that. Or maybe it's the fact that you're insanely gorgeous without makeup on." Matt says and I kiss him again.

"Why thank you Mr. Rutherford. Now get in the shower, you stink." I say and he rolls his eyes but pecks me one more time. He drops his arms before walking towards the door.

"You really know how to break a heart, baby." Matt says and I laugh. He turns towards the door, he opens it and I walk towards it. I have a hand on the door ready to close it before an idea pops into my head.

"Hey Matt!" I say and he turns. I drop my towel before shutting the door.

"Tease!" I hear from the other side of the door and I laugh.

After packing and changing, I wait on the bed for Matt to finish packing. He took a quick shower but wasn't too pleased with my prank. I laughed when he complained about the cold shower he had to take.

"Alright, how about we head to the park first? We can then go into the old shops, stop by to see Mr. Shue, and then end up at the diner. Then we can head to the school and end up at the Puckerman's." Matt says and I nod.

"That sounds perfect." I say and we nod.

We head off and start our tour of the town. It was so amazing to see all our past hang outs. After going the park and our old shops, Matt and I made our way to say hello to Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury. They had married and had a child, we could not be happier for them. It was amazing to see Gracie and of course our old teachers. I was starving, and so glad that we were headed to the diner for lunch. Matt had his arms around me and I snuggled into him. As much as I love winter, the cold is sometimes unbearable. I always joke that Matt is my personal heater, because he is always so warm.

Matt and I walked into the diner and the instant warmth felt amazing. We were seated and smiled at our familiar surroundings.

"Damn it is good to be back." Matt says as we look at the menus.

"Oh God, I know. I have been craving their club sandwich for some time now." I say as the waitress walks up. She asks for our order and Matt signals ladies first.

"I'll have water with lemon and the club sandwich, thank you." I say before handing her my menu.

"I'll have a cook and the steak sandwich." Matt says and I smile.

Matt and I joked around and laughed at all our old times. We received our drinks and continued to dwell on the past.

"I am going to head to the bathroom, I'll be back babe." Matt says and I nod.

I grab out my phone and text the girls to do the club tonight. They both texted back excited for the plans and told me to come as soon as we finished visiting the school.

"Well, well I see we meet again Rachel Berry." I look up to a familiar face. I automatically flashback to the rude guy that hit on me the day we left.

"Are you like stalking me now?" I ask rather rudely but he still chuckles.

"No, I am visiting cousins. You look beyond beautiful today, Miss Berry." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Look, I don't remember what your name is; I have a boyfriend who is coming back any second. It would be wise to leave us alone." I say and he just smirks.

"Well I am hurt, my name is Tyler Higgins. Ah and they ten year boyfriend. Still hasn't popped the question, that doesn't sound like too much of an obstacle." Tyler says and I roll my eyes.

"It will be if you don't get out of my seat and away from my girl. You okay, Rach?" Matt asks and I smile seeing him.

"I'm fine. This is the jackass that ruined my morning before the flight." I say and Matt frowns.

"Well now I really don't like you. Get out of my seat now, and if I hear of you bothering Rachel anymore I will kill you. She clearly doesn't want you here, so go back to New York stalker." Matt says and Tyler stands up with his hands up.

"Dude, I was just trying to get to know your girl. I mean no harm, and I am here with family so I won't go back to New York. It isn't my fault you haven't put a ring on it yet, that shows me she is still on the market. Maybe if you actually loved her, you would propose. It seems to me, baby, that he is just playing you." Matt glares at him and gets closer to him. I jump out of my seat quickly and walk towards him.

"Matt, we are in a public restaurant. Do not cause a scene. Let's just finish our lunch and continue our day. You know none of what he said is true, I am yours and only yours." I say holding his cheek in my hand while my other hand rubbed his back. He sighed and put his forehead against mine. His eyes closed but he nodded slightly.

"Alright, but only because being in jail would seriously put a damper on the holiday. I don't want to see you anywhere near my girl, got it." Matt says to Tyler before retaking his seat and I smile walking towards mine.

"Chill out, dude. Rachel, it was good seeing you again." Tyler says winking before walking away.

"So I am never leaving you alone again." Matt says jokingly and I laugh.

"That may be a good idea." I say although my head drops. I know he was just trying to get to me, but some of the things he said hurt. I felt Matt squeeze my hand, and I look up.

"You know that what he said was not true, right? I love you with all my heart and would never play you. I just don't think it's the right time to get married. You are going to be so busy with your movie; I would hate to add the stress of marriage onto that. I want us to actually succeed in marriage, not ruin it by bad timing." Matt says and I smile.

"Hasn't ten years proved to you that we will always succeed together." I say and he smiles kissing my hand.

"Of course it has, but I wouldn't want you to ever regret me." Matt says and drops his head slightly. I squeeze his hand.

"Matthew James Rutherford, I will never regret you. Ever, not even if the worst thing happened. You are my everything, and I could never regret you." I say and he smiles before kissing me passionately.

"Thanks. You are my everything too, Rachel Christine Berry. Now let's forget this drama and eat. Maybe if we eat a lot, you will be too tired to do your girls night." Matt says and I chuckle.

"Never gonna happen, babe." I say smirking back.

**AN- okay I need to sleep. Haha. Next chapter will be the club, more drama, and more adorableness. Your reviews would make me super super happy! **


End file.
